Roleplay:The Sigma Wars - Battle of Giga City
This begins the first of the major battles for the pivotal location of Giga City throughout the Sigma Wars. Roleplay Chapter I SIGMA PALACE Sigma: (chuckles) Elpizo......I believe it's time....we underestimated Repliforce, but I think we should only the first of our Super-Weapon Predacons. Ranch Ponica: Sigmeee~! They're ready. Sigma: Good to hear, but stop calling me 'Sigmee'! Elpizo: -ignores Ranch- I agree my lord, it is time we upped the anty... Speaking of, I must inform you that I need to be present in Giga City, our refining process is starting to go into full swing, I feel that I must supervise the mining our invaluable resource. There have also been reports of a certain pest you may know of... Sigma: Epsilon....he won't give up, will he? Elpizo: I question why he even tries, my lord. He failed in what he was trying to do. I will see to it that he sees his futile and dead quest for what it is. Shockwave: Lord Sigma Prime, the Super-Weapons are here. Sigma: Excellent. Bring them here.... (three new Predacons enter the room, looking stern) Shockwave: I welcome into the fold, Atmos Cobalitron, Elizian Virginia, and Ground Terracrusher. Sigma: (chuckles) Quite the incredible specimens if I do say so myself. Atmos Cobalitron: Awaiting your orders, my liege....(bows) Elpizo: Shockwave, you've outdone yourself, as expected. Shockwave: I live to perfect my craft. After the failure that was Twilight Buttercup, I was disgraced. Sigma: It was a slight miscalibration, Shockwave. No fault of yours. Elpizo: Indeed, at least she has been dealt with and our sensitive information is safe. Back to the present, I recommend we begin to move our new warriors to the front lines, Repliforce has made a hard push as of late, but nothing that cannot be retaken with ease, especially if we implement these. Sigma: Precisely. Since you are aware of the works down there, I will leave you to this, my loyal lieutenant. Elpizo: My humble thanks, sire. Predacons, proceed to Docking Bay 3, a transport will await you and deliver you to the front. Once there, destroy all enemies...with prejudice. Ground Terracrusher: YEAAAHH!!! (smirks) Elpizo: Sigma Prime, my lord, I shall depart at once also. -walks off to the docking bays- Sigma: Very well..... A FEW DAYS LATER... 3:23am REPLIFORCE MAIN OUTPOST Colonel: -having a war council with the Commanders via video transmission- Commanders, I'd hate to disturb you from your work, but the time has come where we need to discuss larger campaigns. Mattrex: A large campaign? At this point? Do you realize how much our ground forces have been losing? Skiver: I'd have to agree, our air support has been the one reason we've had small victories. Colonel: That's just it, we've achieved small victories so far, we haven't done anything significant since the recapture of the Abel Missile Base, we need to launch a major offensive before they counter attack with another one of their Predacon monstrosities. Mattrex: -grumbles- Magma Dragoon: Colonel, these Predacons are dangerous. One of them has smitten one of our own Maximals. Slash Beast: Even if we do manage to push the offensive first, how do we manage to defeat monsters such as them? Colonel: It appears our Maximals seem ineffective at this point... We may plan to release more, also, Mattrex, we need you to create some Anti-Predacon weaponry. For the immediate issue at hand, it may be best to avoid the front line at this point. Skiver: Avoid it? What do you mean? Magma Dragoon: Sir, with all due respect, that is insanity! How can we possible win if--?! Frost Walrus: BAH!! That's blasphemy! You expect us to hide like cowards and not do jackscrap?! Colonel: Cowardice was not part of the idea, Frost Walrus. For an ice user, you are the most hot-headed of us all. See Mattrex to account for your processor failure. In all seriousness, I am not saying retreat, I'm saying move. Our supplies and ammunition are limited, and there is one place that's a factory for such things. Commanders, I motion that we prepare for an assault deep within Maverick territory -- Giga City. Skiver: That island... Slash Beast: I thought that place had been liberated. Colonel: I apologize for not informing you...but the previous conflict had an entirely different purpose than what we percieved it to be. It was a warning of Sigma's return, and I didn't believe it at the time. Magma Dragoon: We should have listened. Colonel: Now the Mavericks have that well of Supra-Force Metal, a well we need. Slash Beast: So that's how they got the ability to make those bombs. The ones that destroyed the Maverick Hunters's base. They've thought of everything. Frost Walrus: Afraid to say it, but you're right. We need to act fast and stop them before they possibly attempt to repeat Epsilon's ambitions....for real. Slash Beast: Yes, but what can we do? Colonel: That's why I'm suggesting we initiate an offensive on Giga City. It will force the enemy to divide their super weapons between defending their refineries and fighting on the front. Skiver: It'll be difficult to get boots on the ground there, however. Colonel: Indeed... Slash Beast: So what do we do? General: Using more Maximals is too suicidal. We intend to instead make use of what we have, and prepare for any surprises Sigma may have. Colonel: That is why I am suggesting this offensive. Our best bet is an amphibious assault at night. Skiver, if you can mount those jammers onto your ships, that'd be most helpful. Frost Walrus: Hmph. If you insist.... Colonel: If you'd like your unit to get some action, Commander, I suggest you show more enthusiasm. Can't keep it on ice forever. Frost Walrus: That pun isn't funny, sir. Mattrex: -stifling laughter- Um...well I thought it was funny... General: All units, prepare operation at once. (the commanders nod and salute, as they depart) A FEW DAYS LATER..... 6:35 A.M. - OLYMPUS Geneva: (working on some equations) Energon deffiency method L139Z, combined with the subpartson of Lyric's Law of Power Concentration equals to the division of G6 to 97B..... Gravity Beetle: -walks up, looks over her work- Hmm... Geneva: The difference in sedimentary rock ratio is 5.890 in the bynet scale to.....no, the richter scale with metamorphic rock....this seems harder than I thought. Gravity Beetle: Did you factor in Vakin Converstion Property? 5.890 in bynet divided by the Vakin factor of 2.3 should result in the richter value. Geneva: You're....you're right. And that should result in 2.5608 for the richter scale. Thank you, Beetle. Gravity Beetle: You're welcome. Zero: -walks up- Beetle, report. Been looking for you. Gravity Beetle: Zero! Last I checked the ship is functioning properly, is something the matter? Zero: We've been asked to take part in another battle. I'll make a shipwide announcement once I get to the bridge. Gravity Beetle: Alright, I'll make sure we're ready for when the time comes. Zero: -nods- Geneva:.....Huh? Gravity Beetle: Just a maintenance report, Geneva, don't worry about it. Zero: -walks off- Time Man: (walks in) Synthetic Force Metal.... Geneva: It's still being tested. I'm trying to get the hang of it. It's not like I can make up a force metal without a proper recipe.... Time Man: Take your time. War's not a place for beauty, anyway. Geneva: (blush) Time Man: (smiles and leaves) Axl: (twirling his pistols) Any news? Gravity Beetle: Zero's got some, but he's gonna tell everyone pretty soon. If you can catch him maybe he'll tell you what's going on. Axl: (dashes forward) X:....(standing in the control room, quiet) Zero: -walks up- Oh no, I don't like that face. X: I'm standing by what I believe in. If it can be prevented, I won't kill. But when Sigma is beaten, I know I won't have to do this again. Geneva: (walks in with Time Man) Axl: Any news, Zero? Zero: Yeah, we got a fight on our hands. X: How massive and where? Zero: Ocean massive. -goes to sit down in the chair- So massive I'm making a shipwide announcement. -clicks on a few buttons and engages the intercom- Attention, this is Commander Zero, the Colonel has asked us to partake in a major offensive on Giga City. We are to join the air fleet in six hours. Make the necessary preparations. That is all, Zero out. -disengages intercom- X: Giga City would be a major cue for Sigma. All that Force Metal and Supra-Force Metal being mined.... Nana: I'm detecting large feral energy signatures there too. Most likely those Prrdacons... Category:Sigma Wars Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Roleplay Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff